<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who's doing this to you, Wanda? by evermoreskywalker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070342">Who's doing this to you, Wanda?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evermoreskywalker/pseuds/evermoreskywalker'>evermoreskywalker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30+ fanfic, Drabble, Episode: s01e02 Don't Touch That Dial, Gen, Headcanon, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Missing Scene, POV First Person, POV Wanda Maximoff, Reality Bending, WandaVision spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evermoreskywalker/pseuds/evermoreskywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An unfamiliar voice suddenly comes through the radio. Someone is trying to contact me.<br/>- - -<br/>After watching episode 4, this is my headcanon for that scene between Wanda &amp; Dottie during episode 2 - slight spoilers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who's doing this to you, Wanda?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Slight spoilers through episode 4 ahead!</p><p>I watched episode 4 today and this drabble is a result. Based on what we currently know, this is my headcanon for Wanda's motivations during episode 2.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Wanda? Wanda. Who’s doing this to you, Wanda?”</em>
</p><p>An unfamiliar voice suddenly comes through the radio. Someone is trying to contact me.</p><p>No.</p><p>Part of me knows I can’t stay here forever, but I’m not ready to be discovered. My time with Vision was cut short once; I won’t allow that to happen again.</p><p>I glance at Dottie. Did she notice? She’s bleeding; in her shock, she shattered the glass in her hand.</p><p>So, she can hear it too.</p><p>I can’t let this go; she was already asking too many questions.</p><p>One wave of my hand and she’s smiling again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>